Undecided
by tigersandsharks
Summary: Breaking Dawn in Kate and Garrett point of view. Pairings Kate/Garrett a bit of Carmen/Eleazer, Alice/Jasper, Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett
1. Intro

**Undecided**

Intro

**Kate P.O.V**

'How could she do this' Tanya said 'The Cullen's are our family'

'You would do anything if your mate was killed' Carmen stated

'So you would practically kill your own family just because they know the people who killed your mate?' Tanya asked

'She wasn't thinking, I'm sure.' Carmen said. I was barely listening to the debate between my two sisters, Tanya and Carmen, my mind was busy thinking of my sister. Yes, the one that left, the one that turned her own family in to the Volturi. Though, no matter what she did I would always love her. She was my sister after all.

I couldn't hate Irina for what she did. But there was one person who I did hate. It was all his fault that this was happening and I was ready to through a party when I heard that he was dead.

I heard another knock at the door. More witnesses must have come. Curious, I watched as Edward answered the door. Standing at the door were a man and a woman. They seemed to fit the description of Peter and Charlotte, whom I was told about by Jasper. Edward stood in front of the door blocking their entrance as he did to my family and I.

I lost interest. It would probably go the same way that our (my family and I) meeting went. I focused again on the conversation between Tanya and Carmen.

'That is exactly why you shouldn't fall in love' Tanya said.

Carmen sighed, obviously giving up. 'You wouldn't know. You've never been in love' Just then Eleazer came in through the back doors. He had just gone hunting.

Eleazer made his way to Carmen and took her hand holding it tightly. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but agree with Tanya on this one.

After Laurent left and before Irina left. Irina had told me "Love is pain, my dear sister. The worst form of torture you shall ever come across"

If I wasn't a vampire tears would be falling down my cheeks. That's when I noticed that I was sobbing. Tanya and Carmen were both at my side both hugging me.

'I'm sorry' I apologized

'Don't be, we are also sad about dear Irina' Carmen said.

Tanya, Carmen and I walked over to the couch and sat. I was leaning on Carmen, still sobbing. Eleazer sat down next to Carmen and put his arm around her.

*****

Three days had passed now since we arrived at the Cullen's. Most of our time was spent sitting around talking about the Volturi or watching people arrive. We had avoided the subject of Irina.

The Cullen's already had a few witnesses. The Irish coven, the Egyptian coven, Peter and Charlotte. Which was a grand total of 13, including my coven. It was going well I knew that soon the house would over flood with vampires.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone in the room had their eyes on the door and as usual Edward opened it.

In the doorway stood a tall, sandy haired vampire. His hair was long and tied back in a ponytail. He had ruby red eyes and as soon as I saw him I knew that he was an adventurer.

Edward went through the usual 'Don't react straight away, listen to the whole story first' speech and then introduced him to Bella and Renesmee. The nomad looked surprised when he saw Renesmee but let her show him the story.

When Renesmee was done the nomad smiled at her. 'I will stay to witness' he said and he walked into the room looking around at all the vampires. His eyes met mine for a second before he looked away. But he was walking in my covens direction.

'Hello' he greeted 'I'm Garrett'

'Hi, I'm Tanya' Tanya introduced 'and this is Carmen, Eleazer and Kate' she pointed to each of us in turn and we all said Hello

'Your eyes are such a peculiar color' Garrett commented 'like the Cullen's'

'We drink the blood of animals' Tanya explained. Garrett looked fascinated

'How does it satisfy you?' Garrett asked

'We just get used to it' I said

Garrett looked at me and smiled. For some weird reason at that moment I stopped breathing.

**A/N- Hi, I hope that was okay and not to rushed. Please review**

**I will update as soon as I can**


	2. Golden Eyes

Golden Eyes

**Garrett P.O.V**

I knocked on the Cullen's front door. Two seconds later it was opened by a male vampire. He, like Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, had golden eyes.

'Hello, Garrett' He said

'Hello' I said frowning

'I'm Edward, Carlisle's son' He introduced

'Rosalie and Emmett said there was danger?' I asked

'Yes' Edward said 'but I need you to listen to the whole story before you react. Promise me you will'

'Uh… ok' I said, frowning

'Bella' he called. Another vampire came through from what I guessed was the living room. 'Garrett, this is Bella, my wife' he said then he paused 'And this is Renesmee, my daughter' he said gesturing to a little girl Bella was holding.

'You are in trouble with the Volturi' I asked

'Yes' Edward answered

'Then I am with you no matter what crime you committed' I said

'We didn't commit any crime' Edward said 'this is my biological daughter. Bella gave birth to her while she was still human'

I frowned. Renesmee whispered something to Bella and Bella nodded.

'Uh… can Renesmee tell you herself'

'Does she talk?' I asked

'Yes' Renesmee answered in a high pitched, melodic voice that made her sound like she sang the answer. 'But I like to show you' she said and I frowned

'You see, Renesmee has a gift for showing things' Edward explained. Oh. So Renesmee was a gifted vampire. I nodded and walked towards Renesmee as she extended her arm. As her hand touched my forehead I gasped. Pictures started flowing through my head.

Bella, though human was there covered in blood, smiling up at Renesmee, I figured that these were her memories. Then the picture changed and it was a beautiful blonde vampire looking down, surprised then angry as she ran away. After a few more of these the pictures stopped. I blinked and looked up at Renesmee smiling. She smiled back at me.

'I have never seen anything like this' I whispered 'I will stay to witness' I said as I walked into the living room. There were already many vampires there. I looked around, there was a coven of three, a large female, a long faced male, and a little girl with red hair. Then there was another coven consisting of four. A boy and girl who looked cheerful and a woman and man. The man looked sour, he didn't look very happy to be here. The woman just looked obedient. There were another two people whom I recognized as nomads. Finally there was a coven with four people. A dark haired man and woman, a woman with strawberry blond hair and another woman who had paper straight pale blonde hair. I noticed how beautiful she was. Even more so then Rosalie.

She looked at me and our eyes met for one second before I looked away. Her eyes were golden like the rest of the Cullen's. I walked over to her coven, curious.

'Hello' I said 'I'm Garrett'

'Hi, I'm Tanya' Tanya introduced 'and this is Carmen, Eleazer and Kate' she said pointing to each of them in turn as they all murmured a hello. I smiled at them all.

Kate was even more beautiful close up.

* * *

**A/N - Hey! that's my second chapter.**

**review?**


	3. Training

Training

**Kate P.O.V**

It had now been 5 days since we arrived at the Cullen's house. Garrett had been spending most of his time talking to my coven, mostly about our diet. He seemed to be immensely interested in our self-control.

I had started trying to teach Bella to push her shield outside of herself. So far there has been **no** progress. I was using Edward to try and get a reaction out of her, but it hasn't worked yet. I still think we should use Renesmee but Edward heard me thinking that and well… lets just say he didn't like the idea.

I zapped Edward again.

'Hey' he said almost cheerfully. Though I still heard the distress in his voice 'that one barely stung. Good job, Bella'

'Again, Kate' Bella grunted through clenched teeth. I pressed my palm to Edwards shoulder.

'Nothing that time' He sighed in relief. I raised my eyebrow

'That wasn't low, either' I said. Finally. Something. A little bit of progress.

'Good' Bella huffed.

'Get ready' I said to Bella as I reached out to Edward. He shuddered and a low hiss escaped from his mouth. I had to bite back a groan of disappointment.

'Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!' Bella apologized, biting her lip.

'You're doing an amazing job, Bella' Edward said pulling her closer to him. It was hard to keep my eyes from rolling. 'You've only been working on this for a few days and you're already projecting sporadically. Kate tell her how well she's doing'

I refuse to lie like Edward. 'I don't know. She's obviously got tremendous ability, and we're only beginning to touch it. She can do better I'm sure. She's just lacking incentive' I said truthfully. I would bring Renesmee up no matter what Edward said about it.

Bella stared at me her lips curling back from her teeth. I heard murmurs from the audience. The audience consisted of first Tanya, Carmen and Eleazer. Then more people came to watch including Garrett, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan and Maggie. Most people, unfortunately, agreed with Edward.

'Kate…' Edward warned. But I didn't listen. I ran along the curve of the river towards Zafrina, Senna and Renesmee.

'Nessie' I said 'would you like to come help your mother?'

'No' I heard Bella snarl. But I ignored her as Zafrina, Senna, Renesmee and I darted back to where Bella was. 'Absolutely not, Kate' Bella hissed. I ignored her again.

Renesmee reached for Bella, who opened her arms and picked the little girl up.

'But Momma, I _want_ to help' Renesmee said

'No' Bella said taking a few steps back from me as I took a step forward, my hand stretched towards them. 'Stay away from us, Kate' She warned me.

'No' I said as I began walking forward. Bella put Renesmee onto her back as she backed away at the same pace as I was moving.

Bella snarled as I took another step forward.

'Be careful, Kate' Edward warned. I took another step, then looked over at Edward.

'Can you hear anything from Nessie? I asked as Edward stood between me and Bella.

'No, nothing at all' he answered 'Now give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she's still only a few months old'

Didn't he understand the danger we were in. 'we don't have time to do this gently, Edward. We're going to have to push her. We only have a few weeks, and she's got the potential to-'

'Back of for a minute, Kate' Edward insisted. I frowned, but obliged.

Why were they so relaxed. The Volturi were coming in only a few weeks. Didn't they understand that we had to rush her, we had to push her.

'Kate' Bella growled 'Again. Edward only' her voice was breathless from effort.

I rolled my eyes. I walked forward and pressed my palm to Edward's shoulder.

'Nothing' He said, smiling. I put my voltage higher.

'And now?' I asked

'Still nothing' I put my voltage up to the highest I could.

'And now?' I heard the strain in my voice.

'Nothing at all' I grunted and stepped away

'Can you see this?' Zafrina asked

'I don't see anything I shouldn't' Edward announced

'And you, Renesmee?' Zafrina asked. Renesmee smiled and shook her head. 'No one panic' Zafrina warned the audience 'I want to see how far she can extend'

I gasped along with everyone else in the audience except for Senna, as the yard disappeared and instead I saw the Volturi advancing on me, wicked smiles on their faces.

'Raise your hand when you get your sight back' Zafrina instructed 'Now, Bella. See how many you can shield'

After about twenty seconds I got my sight back. I blinked and raised my hand.

'Fascinating!' Edward murmered 'It's like one way glass. I can read everything they are thinking, but they can't reach me behind it. And I can hear Renesmee, though I couldn't while I was on the outside. I'll bet Kate could chock me now, because she is under the umbrella…' Edward went on with his musings as I watched for the others hands.

I saw Garretts hand go up. 'Very good' Zafrina comlimented 'Now-' Suddenly all I saw was the Volturi again.

'Can I have a minute?' Bella panted.

'Of course' Zafrina said. I sighed in relief as I got my sight back.

Even though I knew that the picture was fake, it still scared me to death. And soon enough it wouldn't be fake anymore. But very real.

**A/N Thanx for reading. I don't know when I'll update again as I get a lot of homework and it is the middle of the school year so I've got a lot of studying to do. But I'll update ASAP.**

**Review?**


	4. Challenges

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school and i've been suffering from writers block. And now my two week holidays begin so i will hopefully update soon.**

* * *

Challenges

**Garrett P.O.V**

My breathing accelerated as Kate approached Bella her arm outstretched. I almost shouted out when I saw her look over at Edward taking her attention away from Bella. And I was right. She should never have looked away from Bella.

Bella's eyes narrowed, getting ready to spring but Edward stepped between Kate and Bella. Thank god.

I wasn't really listening to them talking. Then Kate moved away from Bella and I could breathe again.

Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she have just taken Edward's warning and left Bella alone?

I saw Edward smirking at me. Oh shit. I forgot he could read minds.

Then I saw Kate going towards Bella again. What did I miss?

I watched as Kate put her hand on Edwards shoulder. Suddenly I had a thought. A desire. I wanted to try it. I wanted to see what it felt like. I wanted to see if I could overcome it.

'Nothing' Edward said

'And now?' Kate asked

'Still nothing' he replied

'And now?' Kate asked. I noticed the strain in her voice and I didn't like it.

'Nothing at all' Edward said triumphantly. Kate grunted and stepped away.

'Can you see this?' Zafrina asked

'I don't see anything I shouldn't' Edward said

'And you, Renesmee?' Zafrina asked. Renesmee shook her head, smiling. 'No one panic' Zafrina said 'I want to see how far she can extend'

I gasped as I saw the Volturi closing in on me. I heard everyone else gasp to, but Kate's stood out the most and I felt a sudden urge to protect her. I knew that I couldn't. That she wasn't mine to protect. But it was still hard to hold myself in place, even though I couldn't even see anything that was really there.

'Raise your hand when you get your sight back' Zafrina told us 'Now, Bella. See how many you can shield'

I had no idea what was really going on. I wonder how many have their sight back. After a few minutes my sight came back. I blinked a couple of times, it was weird being in a place one second and being in another the next. I remembered I was supposed to put my hand up, so I did. I looked around to see who had their hand up and noticed it was just Kate and I. I sighed in relief.

'Very good' I heard Zafrina say 'Now---' Suddenly the Volturi were advancing on me again. I growled.

'Can I have a minute?' Bella panted

'Of course' Zafrina allowed and it was back to the Cullen's backyard. I blinked for a second then I decided I would try it. I would act on this small desire.

'Kate' I called. I knew she would agree. The little I have learned about her is that she is very, very competitive. Of course she would agree to shock me.

'I wouldn't, Garrett' Edward cautioned. But I ignored him and continued toward Kate.

'They say you can put a vampire flat on his back' I said

'Yes' she agreed giving a sly smile that made me forget what I was going to ask her. She wiggled her fingers at me 'Curious?' Oh. Now I remember.

I shrugged 'That's something I've never seen' I decided to play it cool 'Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration'

'Maybe,' She allowed, suddenly serious. 'Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift' She stretched her hand out to me. I grinned, I could not resist when I was faced with a challenge.

I confidently touched her palm with my index finger. I gasped as I felt a sudden stream of electricity flow through my body and my knees buckle out from under me. I fell backward and my head hit a piece of granite with a loud cracking noise.

'I told you so,' Edward muttered.

I opened my eyes wide and stared at a smirking Kate. I smiled. Wow, I wonder if maybe I got used to it I might be able to withstand it.

'Wow,' I said.

'Did you enjoy that?' Kate asked skeptically. She thought I was crazy. As most people do. But it was amazing how this cut me deeper than I had ever been cut before.

'I'm not crazy,' I laughed as I shook my head and got to my feet, 'but that sure was something!'

'That's what I hear' I smiled and was about to reply when we heard some commotion from the front yard.

More vampires had evidently arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry for the short chapter. Review?**


	5. Story On Hold

Dear readers,

i'm sorry but i'm putting Undecided on hold for a while. i have no ideas for it and it's not really going anywhere. i'm not even sure that i will actually continue it. i'm undecided there (not very funny pun)

i am starting a new story about Tonks (Harry Potter) called 'Tripping'. it is co-written by DarkWiccanPrincess check out her stuff. so that will be up soon. sometime this week, i hope.

Love,

Mikky x)


End file.
